Stay
by Mitsui-Sendo-luv7me
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hanamichi reliving his favorite memory.


_He stood looking down from the elevated stands that over looked the basketball court. He looked intently at the courts as his memory played out in front of him. Ghosts from the past filled the empty basketball gym, sounds of cheering began to echo bouncing of the walls, slowly visions of long forgotten faces appeared and before long the scene was complete. Though most of the memory was now a blur, one thing remained perfectly vivid about that day. Him. _

There was nothing particularly outstanding about that day. Just your regular Saturday afternoon. Yet it wasn't. There was nothing about that day that Hanamichi was looking forward to. If anything he was dreading that the day would ever come, yet there it was. Time such a cruel mistress never stopping to spare us a moment for out agony, never moving fast enough to ease us from our burden, never slowing down so that we can capture a moment and never let it pass. It was the Saturday afternoon that a certain blue-eyed, black-haired, super rookie was leaving to America on a Scholarship. Not just any scholarship but the one he was dreaming of his whole life, the one that took him one step closer to everything he ever wanted. So why couldn't Hanamichi be happy about it? He has ignored his darling Kitsune for a whole week and the distance was killing him. Kaede tried talking to him but Hanamichi merely brushed him off like nothing was bothering him. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. They just started dating and now it was coming to an end. It wasn't fair. A deep numbing feeling developed at the pit of his stomach everytime he thought about going back to being alone. He couldn't imagine life without Kaede holding him as night as his fell asleep, making all the bad dreams go away. He couldn't imagine life going back to the way it was before. Yet he had to face that reality today.

Hanamichi stood at the every spot he was standing now seven years back. He stood among the crowd and his eyes transfixed on his angel. He watching Kaede, absorbing everything about him so that even after Kaede was gone he'd still have the memory's to keep himself warm at night. He watched Kaede fluid movements and the ease with which he moved in the basketball court, so different from the socially awkward teen that randomly bumps into people on his bike. Hanamichi studied his strong from and his well toned arms built because of long hours of practice. He couldn't help but think Kaede was designed to be on the court. He had to accept that. He took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes. A single tear droped from his eyes and he knew that had to say goodbye. He wouldn't stand in the way of Kaede's dream.

Eventually the commotion died down, practice ended and even though it was his last day he was still the last to leave the gym. Practicing till his limbs couldn't support him anymore. That was what Hanamichi loved about Kaede. As Kaede packed his bags, Hanamichi walked towards him and stood right behind him on the other side of the court.

"K-Kitsune" Hanamichi called out. His voice soft, breaking under the intensity of emotions that ran rampant in him stomach.

Kaede turned in a sudden jerk. He looked at Hanamichi for a moment staring at him almost as if he was an illusion. Kaeea's body was exhausted and yet a burst of energy flooded into him and he ran to Hanamichi. He didn't slow down as he came closer, actually he became fast and wrapped his arms around his love as the force developed by the run pushed them both to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kaede whispered in Hanamichi's ear as he held him as tight as his arms would allow him.

Kaede pulled away and looked at Hanamichi, he saw tears roll down his eyes. Kaede felt the pain radiating of him. Soon tears began to roll down his eyes too.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm so so sorry" Kaede chanted wishing it would make Hanamichi stop.

"Stop" Hanamichi said

Kaede looked at him searching.

Hanamichi pulled himself up and sat crossed legged facing Kaede.

"_I love you" _was all Hanamichi said

Suddenly the atmosphere in the gym changed. It became warmer almost hot. Kaeda stared at Hanamichi not being able to believe his ear. Kaede's body moved as if it was being controlled by someone else and he stretched his hand out and held Hanamichi's face. Then he moved closer to him and slowly closed the gap between them till they were hardly an inch apart. The silent gym was filled with the intense patter of their heart pounding against their chest. Hanamichi raised his hands and caught Kaede's deep dark hair. Brown against blue, at that moment no one else existed on planet earth other than the two of them. Kaede moved just that bit closer till their lip met. The air suddenly surged with electricity. Kaede moved his arms lower to hold Hanamichi at the hip in a firmer pose as he deepened the kiss. He bit Hanamichi's lower lip nibbling on it, biting him. He wanted more. He wanted more of Hanamichi. He parted hana's lip demanding access. Demanding more. He let his tongue move in and explore Hanamichi's mouth. He loved how he tasted like chocolate, so addicting. Hanamichi's body was burning. It was on fire and he loved the feeling. This passion was a rush like no other. He was drenched in Kaede almost summer like scent. Every inch of bare skin Kaede's mouth met burned deep impression into Hanamichi. He could feel traces of Kaeda all over him, denting him and making him eternally his. Kaeda owned Hanamichi imprinting on every inch of him, ensuring no one else could ever have a taste.

Soon Kaede's exhaustion took the better of him and he collapsed on Hanamichi. And just as he fainted Kaede softly whispered _"I love you too." _It was so soft that Hanamichi almost missed it, but he didn't. Hanamichi held him tight because he knew that this was the last time he would hold his darling for a while. They lay there, resting in each other arms. A small smile graced Hanamichi's lips and he though to himself that he would never lose Kaede, because they were crafter to be together.

_Hanamichi looked down as a smile returned to his lip. Suddenly he felt the force of someone holding him from the back. _

"_watcha' looking at " he heard a friendly tone say softly into his ear._

"_Nothing" Hanamichi said as he turned to face his blue-eyed Kitsune_.


End file.
